Maria Calavera/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Shane-roberson-mariagogglescomp.jpg 303mXMf.png Youngmariaconcept.jpg|Concept art from the 2020 RWBY Wall Calendar Marimask.jpg Mariaheadshot.jpg Official Designs Amity Arena character art of the Grimm Reaper, Maria Calavera.jpg|Official design of young Maria Calavera (Grimm Reaper) for RWBY: Amity Arena Maria Calavera card icon.png|Maria's epic card for RWBY: Amity Arena MariaAArender.png|Maria's render for RWBY: Amity Arena Promotional Materials Amity Arena promotional material of Maria Calavera's concept art.jpg|Promotional material of the young Maria Calavera's (Grimm Reaper) concept art for RWBY: Amity Arena MariaAApromo.png|Promotional material for the Maria Calavera release Mariavstockdamu.jpeg|Promotional material of Maria and Tock by _damu04 Merchandise RWBY Maria Calavera Beaded Bracelet.png|''RWBY'' Maria Calavera Beaded Bracelet RWBY Maria Calavera Skull Pin Set.png|''RWBY'' Maria Calavera Skull Pin Set RWBY Maria Calavera Tarot Card T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Maria Calavera Tarot Card T-Shirt Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00002.png V6 trailer 00003.png V6 trailer 00021.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00014.png V6 op 00015.png V6 op 00034.png Argus Limited V6 01 00037.png V6 01 00090.png V6 01 00091.png|"That sure was a close one, huh?" Uncovered V6 02 00016.png V6 02 00018.png V6 02 00020.png V6 02 00028.png V6 02 00050.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00001.png V6 04 00003.png V6 04 00008.png V6 04 00036.png V6 04 00038.png V6 04 00039.png The Coming Storm V6 05 00043.png V6 05 00049.png V6 05 00050.png V6 05 00053.png V6 05 00054.png Alone in the Woods V6 06 00002.png V6 06 00004.png V6 06 00006.png V6 06 00029.png V6 06 00031.png V6 06 00033.png V6 06 00041.png V6 06 00044.png V6 06 00046.png V6 06 00052.png V6 06 00053.png V6 06 00058.png V6 06 00060.png V6 06 00062.png V6 06 00063.png V6 06 00070.png V6 06 00071.png V6 06 00072.png V6 06 00073.png|"I had Silver Eyes." The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00005.png V6 07 00006.png V6 07 00007.png V6 07 00009.png V6 07 00012.png V6 07 00013.png V6 07 00015.png V6 07 00016.png V6 07 00018.png V6 07 00019.png V6 07 00023.png V6 07 00024.png V6 07 00025.png V6 07 00026.png V6 07 00027.png V6 07 00028.png V6 07 00029.png V6 07 00030.png V6 07 00031.png V6 07 00032.png V6 07 00033.png V6 07 00035.png V6 07 00036.png V6 07 00038.png V6 07 00039.png V6 07 00040.png V6 07 00041.png V6 07 00043.png V6 07 00044.png V6 07 00045.png V6 07 00046.png V6 07 00047.png V6 07 00048.png V6 07 00061.png V6 07 00062.png V6 07 00063.png Dead End V6 08 00001.png|Stopped at the gate V6 08 00005.png|Uncertain of their chances with the commander V6 08 00006.png|"I wouldn't exactly call us... friends." V6 08 00007.png|"Now, now, let's not give up hope yet... maybe she's dead!" V6 08 00009.png|"She-devil." V6 08 00010.png|Does not approve of Ruby's intervention V6 08 00019.png|Annoyed at Qrow turning to booze yet again V6 08 00032.png|"You know, I came out here to avoid the yelling." V6 08 00033.png|"You know, you don't give yourself enough credit." V6 08 00035.png|"Oh boy." V6 08 00036.png|"I only knew him as an old soldier, excellent teacher." V6 08 00037.png|"He found so little, in fact, that it made him cautious." V6 08 00038.png|Demonstrating her Semblance V6 08 00042.png|Explaining how Silver Eyes are employed. V6 08 00046.png|Listening to how Ruby's eyes reacted to Cinder Lost V6 09 00042.png V6 09 00047.png V6 09 00052.png V6 09 00053.png V6 09 00056.png V6 09 00058.png V6 09 00059.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00023.png|Heading for the cockpit V6 10 00024.png|Fixing her eyesight V6 10 00026.png|Not tolerating any doubts about her V6 10 00031.png|Talks in the Atlas jargon V6 10 00032.png|Realizes she's been found out V6 10 00034.png|Crunching on her cashews V6 10 00035.png|Laughs mockingly at Cordovin V6 10 00039.png|Gapes at what's emerging from the Atlas base V6 10 00047.png|More than a bit frazzled by Cordovin's "warning shot" The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00011.png V6 11 00057.png Seeing Red V6 12 00006.png V6 12 00022.png V6 12 00026.png V6 12 00042.png Our Way V6 13 00014.png V6 13 00021.png V6 13 00022.png V6 13 00034.png V6 13 00035.png V6 13 00036.png V6 13 00089.png V6 13 00112.png V6 13 00114.png V6 13 00127.png V6 13 00130.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Trailer V6 13 00130.png The Greatest Kingdom V7 01 00003.png V7 01 00006.png V7 01 00021.png V7 01 00022.png V7 01 00031.png V7 01 00042.png V7 01 00044.png V7 01 00045.png V7 01 00046.png V7 01 00047.png V7 01 00052.png V7 01 00054.png V7 01 00083.png V7 01 00091.png V7 01 00092.png Worst Case Scenario V7 07 00037.png V7 07 00039.png As Above, So Below v7_09_00002.png v7_09_00048.png With Friends Like These V7 12 00158.png The Enemy of Trust V7 13 00117.png V7 13 00207.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Maria Calavera images Category:Character images